Qui ne tente rien n'a rien
by Lily-joanne
Summary: [[OS]] Après un nouveau rejet de la part de Lily, c'est un James désespérait qui se confit à Remus. Mais quel sera la réaction de James quand il découvrira que Lily à tous entendut?


**Diclamer:** Rien à moi tous à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

**Résumer:** --OS-- Après un nouveau rejet de la part de Lily, c'est un James désespetait qui se confit à Remus. Mais quel sera la réaction de James quand il découvrira que Lily à tous entendut?

**Auteur:** Lilyjoanne

* * *

**Qui netante rien n'a rien.**

-Lily, sa te dit de m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année?

-Pourquoi je te dirais oui Potter ?

-Heu, parceque je t'aime.

-Fais-moi rire! uand vas-tu enfin pouvoir rentré dans ta tête enfler que moi je ne t'aime pas Je ne te supporte plus Potter! Des que je te vois ma vie devient un vrai cauchemard!

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux chocolater du brun.

-C'est ca que tu veux? Que je te laisse tranquille? demanda-t-il.

-Oui! Il a fallut du temps mais sa à finit par rentrer!

-Si il ne faut que sa pour que te rendre heureuse, j'abandone, je ferais mon maximum pour t'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Puis il partie, laissant derrière lui une Lily chamboulait.

**ooo**

Quand Remus pénaitra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après avoir fait sa ronde, il la trouva pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que James assit dans un sofa devant la cheminer les jambes replier contre son torse.

Lorsque Remus s'approcha de son meilleur ami, il rearqua que celui-ci pleurait.

-James, que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Remus en prenant place à ses côtés.

-C'est fini, dit-il en lancant un regard empli de détresse à Remus. J'ai déçidé de laisser Lily tranquille.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Remus qui n'ètait pas sûr d'avoir compris.

-Si pour qu'elle soit heureuse il fait que je disparaisse de sa vie, alors je disparaîtrais.

A ce moment, Lily pénaitra dans la salle commune. Remus le remarqua mais pas James. A ce moment là, Remus ce dit, que si il ne fesait rien James abandonerait pour de bon.

-James, que recents-tu pour Lily?

-Remus...

-James! Pour une fois soit franc avec toi même! Parle!

-Si tu le dis.

-...

-C'est tellement compliquer! J'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir aimer. C'est sans doute ridicul mais, la première quer je l'ai vue, j'ai eu l'impression de rêver. C'était un rêve éveiller. Mais pour elle j'ai plutôt été un cauchemard éveiller. Et malgrer toutes les choses blessante qu'elle m'ais dites, je n'ai jamais perdut l'espoir qu'un jours elle me dise oui. Si tu savais! Pour elle, je donnerais tous! Je l'aime au point d'en souffir! Quand je la vois je perds tous mes moyens et je ne fais que des choses bête qui la mette en colère. Elle la chose la plus pûr qui puisse exister. J'ai envie de la protèger. Que si il lui arrive du mal c'est parceque, je serais mort. Je m'étais fait la promesse que temps que je serais en vie, il ne lui arrivear rien! Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la tenir.

Remus se leva du sofa et fit face à Lily

-Bonsoir Lily, ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ocha de la tête positivement. James, quand à lui, s'était raidit à l'entente du prénom de la rousse.

-Qui ne tante rien n'a rien James, n'oublie pas ca, cita Remus en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

Une fois que Remus eu fermer la porte du dortoir, Lily se dirigea vers James et prit place à ses côtés.

-Désoler! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, s'excusa James.

-Ne t'en fait pas! Je en t'en veux pas.

-Je comprendrais que tu me déteste encore plus, mais je ne...

-James! Ce n'est pas grave! le coupa Lily en souriant.

-James?!

-Oui c'est comme ça que tu t'appelle il me semble, répondit Lily en riant.

James rougit.

-J'aime bien t'entendre rire et te voir sourire, dit-il en bessant la tête.

-Alors c'était vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

-Heu...Oui, souffla-t-il.

Lily releva la tête de James, fesant en sorte que son regard s'accroche au sien. Elle avanca quelque peu son visage de celui James.

-Merci, grâce à toi tous est enfin clair, murmura-telle avant de déposer ses lévres sur celles de James.

Ce fut comme une explosion de bonheur dans le coeur de James et il y répondit avec tous l'amours qu'il avait pour elle. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparérent, James regardant longuement Lily fou de joie.

-Demande moi ce que tu veux, murmura Lily se plongeant dans le regard de James.

-Epouse moi.

-Oui

Jamesavait enfin eu son "oui" et ce, grâce à Remus.

**FIN**


End file.
